Ask the seven 20
by totoronerd123
Summary: same as the first, star wars five kingdoms rebels stuff, questions, blah.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, you may or may not see this, but I hope you do. As you know from repeated messages, I was gone for 2 weeks, and I had to start a new story because five kingdoms/star wars rebels stuff. with no further waiting, ask the seven 2.0.**

 **narwhal man:Can Frank make milk as a** **cow**

 **Frank:** You know, that is a really good question.

 **Hazel:** *Looking on the internet* Nah, only female ones can.

 **Annabeth:** Do you think that being able to turn into any animal would allow you to turn into a female cow?

*Hazel and Frank stake at her blankly*

 **Annabeth:** What? Male cows are bulls and female cows are just cows. If you can only turn into one it would be defying the logic that you can turn into any animal.

 **Frank:** Well this got weird fast.

 **To:Percy and Annabeth I've been to T***s (Tartarus) So so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Also, I'm a daughter of Thanatos...**

 **Percy:** Well that sounds lovely for you.

 **Annabeth:** Some of us don't have the step up of being the child of death.

 **Percy:** *Looks at the clock* Oh! Annabeth, we need to head out!

 **Annabeth:** Right. I forgot you scheduled that time with the Psychiatrist.

 **Percy:** Sorry, we would love to direct you to one of the camps if you arnt already at them, but we need to go.

 **Annabeth:** Have a nice life.

 **Have you guys seen "Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared"?**

 **Hazel:** 'Don't hug me I'm scared'?

 **For Nico and Hazel only, if you could have a lifetime supply of anything except bones, jewels, and metal, what would you have?**

 **Nico:** Heath. Then I would stop being bugged every time I use underworld magic.

 **Hazel:** Horse riding.

 **Frank: what's your favorite animal?**

 **Frank:** Elephant.

 **The seven plus Thalia and Nico: if you could live anywhere, where would you live and why?**

 **Thalia:** The wilderness.

 **Jason:** But, you already live there...?

 **Thalia:** I know.

 **Piper:** Paris.

 **Percy:** Under the sea. It would be cool to explore all over the place. I never really have the time because of all the quests.

 **Annabeth:** Rome.

 **Frank:** Australia.

 **Hazel:** The Caribien would be pretty nice.

 **Leo:** Texas.

 **Nico:** Italy.

 **Jason:** I have no idea.

 **if you could be part of any crossover, what world would you cross over into?**

 **Annabeth:** Didn't we all ready talk about Fanfictions?

 **Leo:** *Walks by* And how we're in one right now?

 **Annabeth:** Leo! Shoosh!

*Everything crumbles to dust again*

 **and over. that was the sort of seqel, from now on, put questions here an stuff, later. totoro out. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its totoro. before yall get upset at me and stuff, i'm really sorry. with school and my grandma just moving in its been a bit crazy. I was also kind of scared of coming back on because I was worryed ya'll would be upset. i** **am** **sorry. also, the title was supost to be 2.0, but it ignored the ., okay? but im back and i will try to do a super long one for all of you. thanks, totoro.**

 **what is your favorite book/series?**  
 **also**  
 **what is your favorite tv show/movie?**

 **Leo:** Didnt we already answer that question about tv shows? I'm pretty sure we did... anyway, I have more importaint things to do that read.

 **Hazel:** Oh, I don't know, I love classics like Frankinstein, but I also enjoy Harry Potter...

 **Annabeth:** Gosh, I don't know. I love a lot of books.

 **Jason:** Game of Thrones.

 **Frank:** My Dog: The Paradox.

 **Piper:** the Hunger Games.

 **Percy:** I hate reading.

 **Hmm. Only one question. I don't blame you guys, I have been offline for a while. anyway, questions in the reviews plz. Thanks, totoro.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, i havent uploaded in like, two months, but school plus homework plus family stuff and balencing a long distince friendship, i havent found much time to write. I can't say that you will get a new chapter every week, but i will strive for about one a month, cool? How many people read my stories anyway? So, onward and let the show begin!**

 **If you were going to take over the world, how would you do it? Other than yourself, which of the 7 do you think would be the best at it? (Besides annabeth)**

 **Annabeth:** D:

*Walks out of the room*

 **Percy:** I would give random sea creatures bubbles of water to control, and tell them to invade cities. If that doesnt work, I'll use massive bodies of water to flood the busiest part of the city.

 **Leo:** I would create a bunch of 'Alien' hover crafts that send totally legit messages of the horific future that will happen, IF they don't hand over total power to their ambasiter, me. Or maybe just hack into a ton of goverment systems.

 **Piper:** Should we be worried about how well planed your attacks are?

 **Percy and Leo:** Yeee- nooo?

 **Frank:** Being Praetor of New Rome is enough for me.

 **Hazel:** And I still don't totally understand the 21st century, I mean, what the styx is an iphone?

 **Piper:** I would just charm everyone, duh.

 **Jason:** What did I miss? I was out causing power outages at all the apple stores.

 **:If you could have any power besides the one(s) you already have, what would it be?**

 **Annabeth:** I feel like we already answered this one, didn't we?

 **I know, lazy writing on the last one, but i'm fairly certain i already got that question. Anyway, send in Questions and stuff, thanks a ton,**

 **Totoro out,**

 **PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I know, yall who read my work, the idontknowhowmanyofyou are probably upset, or thought i was never gonna post again, but I'm not dead, so happy birthday, Mozeltof, I'm a crap speller. Yeah. I just got on spring break, and i will be spenden time with my family, but hey, at least i'm posting now, right? I know I said stuff about once a month, but guess what? I lied! JK, no, I just got caught up in my life, with school, a 3 week long trip (also school) and general life I can't really say when stuff will be posted, maybe just when i find time and am in the right frame, but Im here now with Bad punctuation, crap spelling, and incorrect capitals.**

 **What is your favorite time of the year? More specifically, what season do you like?**

 **Percy:** SUMMER!

 **Annabeth: (this is really weird, it sends the curser down...)** Umm, Autum?

 **Hazel:** Yeah, I like fall as well.

 **Leo:** Summer, everyones back from school.

 **Frank:** Spring, New Rome is nice in the spring.

 **Jason: ( WHATISGOINGON?)** Mm, spring is nice. Good weather.

 **Piper:** Summer.

 **To the 7 plus Nico, Will, Thalia, and Reyna: Do you guys watch Anime? If so, which is your favorite show?**

 **Percy:** One Piece.

 **Annabeth:** Fullmetal Alchemist. It has science and it makes me wish we could do alchemy.

 **Jason:** Attack on Titan.

 **Hazel:** Maximum Ride.

 **Nico:** Death Note.

 **Frank:** Dragon Ball Z, Maybe?

 **Leo:** NARUTO!

 **Piper:** Eeeh, Pet shop of Horrors?

 **Reyna:** Bleach is pretty good.

 **Thalia:** WHO NEEDS ANIME WHEN YOU'RE IN THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS?!

 **Will:** Pokemon or Shaman King.

 **Okay, random fact, I have not actually read/seen all of the listed above, go figure. I have heard of some, and I usually read instead of watching :3 anyway, let me know of some questions you want answered, Totoro out, PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi-o peeps. Blah, school is hard, blah, honestly I don't know if writing is even my thing. Eh, I will do my best at it and stuff, and um, if you want me to write a story about something, send me the plot. I'm not good at the broad sceame of stuff, but details are easy. thats why I can write this stuff. any way, as i like to say (write?) ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **kelsey:My question for annabeth who is your favorite god or goddess that isn't your mother**

 **Annabeth:** Hmm. Probably Artemis. She's a strong, clever, independant female, who likes doing her own thing.

 **Then I find out I have no other questions. Please excuse me for a moment as I randomly look some up.**

 ***10 minutes later***

 **I'm back, and I now feel no reason to do this. but...**

 **For Leo: Why did you name it 'the Argo 2'?**

 **Leo:** Um, I guess because of the first Argo? You know, the one with the first Jason, and the people with the fleece?

 **For Annabeth: How did you deal with all the cows sent by Hera?**

 **Annabeth:** I stayed alert at all times, kept a careful eye out, and took nimble steps.

 **To the nerdy side of the group: How did you feel when 'Gravity Falls' ended?**

 **Percy:** D:

 **Nico:** /3

 **Jason:** *Hopes he didn't see it corectly and there will be a third season*

 **Frank:** Why must you do this to me?

 **well, I'm done, and yes, I was so sad when GF ended. I really hope there is more. Me and a friend of mine figure at best Hirsch will have a spin off (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!) which is actually quite likely, and at worst, the journal comes out and we are left with nothing.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **Totoro out,**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No excuses, but hopefully I can update more now that it's summer. If You want me to write a certain story, send me the plot or something, and I'll try to write it. Thanks to all of you, on with the show!**

 **Dear Percy, how is your mother and stepdad since you came back from the 2nd giants war?**

 **Percy:** It's all been good. They were glad I didn't die, my mom basicly smothered me in hugs because she had been so worried, I told her and Paul about everything... It was nice. I guess it kind of felt like being a normal kid. Erm, you know, ignoring the fact that the topic was how I was fighting monsters, giants and gods with my friends, and how we managed to save the universe. But it was nice. I ended up bringing over and introducing all my friends from the Argo 2, my mom made blue cake to celebrate... Did I mention that I have the best family in the world?

 **I have a question: "what's your favorite savory/salt food to eat that isnt a junk food?"**

 **Leo:** FONZIES!

 **Annabeth:** Leo, fonzies are a junk food.

 **Leo:** YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH ANNABETH CHASE!

 **Annabeth:** Whatever, I like apples, but not red delisious, because the fruit is a lie.

 **Percy:** My mom's blue cookies.

 **Frank:** Chips.

 **Annabeth:** Frank, eh, I give up.

 **Hazel:** Well, I've tried this new thing called 'cinnamon cocoa' it's pretty good.

 **Piper:** Strawberry Ice cream.

 **Jason:** Zots.

 **Annabeth:** Does no one know the difference between normal food and junk food?

 **Amathyst:Who is better Percy or Jason ?  
( from my side Percy u AR the best ! Love love love u)**

 **Percy:** Always nice to know I have a fan.

 **Jason:** D:

 **Piper:** Jason, of course.

 **Annabeth:** Percy, 100%

 **Leo:** Sorry Percy, I'm siding with Jason.

 **Frank:** Team Percy, duh!

 **Hazel:** Well, um, Nico! He got me out of the Underworld, so I'm taking his side.

 **Everyone Else:** -_-

 **And thus ends the story of right now. Yeah. Send my questions, and I'll have them answered. Hugs 'n stuff, Totoro.**


End file.
